High School Shenanigans
by hazelleKAT
Summary: These are some high school related oneshots. Mainly ship related. Let me know if there's a ship you want to see. Rated T to play it safe.
1. Nalu

Junior year and they were stuck together again. Every class and even lunch. Lucy and Natsu just couldn't seem to get away from each other. Some people wondered if they'd bribed the office to give them identical schedules, while others questioned their relationship. To be honest, Lucy only saw Natsu as just a friend, a best friend, to be specific. They'd gotten to know each other freshman year by being assigned to sit beside each other in homeroom, as well as most other classes in the year. After a couple of days people started to notice that Natsu and Lucy went everywhere together. In the library, they'd study together. They'd sit together at lunch, and walk home together. They were rarely seen apart from each other. Until one day Lucy started to hear rumors as she was in the ladies room. Girls always loved to talk, and never seemed to notice if people are listening.

She had only wanted to go to the restroom. She wasn't planning on listening in on a group of sophomores with the topic of her and Natsu.

"Did you hear about those juniors in Mr. Conbolt's class?"

"Yeah I heard they've been together since freshman year?"

"You mean they're dating?" The girls giggled.

"That's what everyone is saying." They giggled some more, Lucy heard as their voices trailed off into the hallway.

She noticed when she had walked out to the sinks that her cheeks were on fire and she was extremely confused. _Natsu and I aren't_ dating _!_ _Who would think we're dating?_ As she tried to calm herself down, her thoughts kept rebelling. She was so confused. As she walked back to class, she imagined herself and Natsu. They always spent time together. He'd maker her laugh, and infuriate her within moments of each other. He would always think of her. She could feel her cheeks heating again.

When she returned back to Mr. Conbolt's chemistry class, she realized she had to sit down next to Natsu, which made her cheeks an even deeper shade of red. _What is wrong with me?_

"Hey Luce... Luce, you okay? Your face is really red." _Dammit, he noticed,_ she thought.

"Uh, I'm fi-fine." She tried, and failed, to calm herself down. _It's okay Lucy, only five minutes until the bell rings, and then lunch._ Her eyes went wide. _Crap, we eat lunch together too._ She kept her eyes down, refusing to acknowledge Natsu was beside her. _Focus. Chemistry, the periodic table, the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell. That's biology. Mavis, save me!_

When the bell finally rang, Lucy bolted from her lab station and ran out the door. At least her locker wasn't next to his. She grabbed her lunch, looked at her face in the black screen of her phone, and took a deep breath. She took a step forward and made her way to their usual lunch spot.

It was outside on the hill beside the school. They'd eat under a huge maple tree. She could see he was waiting for her with a worried look on his face.

"Lucy are you sure you're okay? You ran away like you were being chased by a monster." He laughed a little, but looked back at her, concern set deep on his face.

She hesitated, but answered him. "Yeah, I just heard some girls gossiping in the bathroom earlier. But it's nothing." She smiled and sat down next to him. She prayed she could just eat her lunch in peace.

The prayers were short-lived. Before she could take her first bite the girls from the bathroom passed as they were walking to have lunch themselves, and she could hear them giggling. One girl was brave enough to shout to them. "Get a room!" This made Lucy's blood boil.

Natsu looked up confused with half a sandwich in his mouth. He moved his attention to the group of girls looking their way. Then he turned to Lucy, obviously confused. She shrugged and the girls snickered, walking on down the hill.

"Wha was thad aw about?" Natsu said between chewing.

"Uh, I don't know. And can you chew with your mouth closed?" She glared at his lack of manners. He merely grunted and waved her off, continuing to eat.

Lucy sighed then, and before she could think otherwise, the words came out. "Natsu, do you like me?" Her cheeks set fire once again as she realized what she had just said. She looked at Natsu to see what he'd say.

"What do you mean, Luce? You're my best friend. Of course I like you!" He said and looked at her so innocently. He was so oblivious. He laughed, "You sure do have a stupid expression, Luce!"

She shoved him over and he almost rolled down the hill they were on. _Oh how nice that would've been._

She laughed a little and decided she should just eat her lunch and get over it. It'd hurt her brain too much trying to explain things to him.


	2. Gruvia

From the moment she set eyes on him she knew he was the only one for her. Gray Fullbuster was the greatest guy she'd ever met, but they'd never talked. Today was the day though. Juvia Lockser planned to tell him everything.

She had woken up early to make sure she looked the best she could. Wearing her hair down and picking her favorite blue dress from her closet, she set out for school with a plan. She had art and English with him, and she had to make sure she could grab his attention. She couldn't fail.

Art was second period, and the wait through homeroom was agonizing. She was jittery, and skittish to anyone trying to talk to her. She almost ran into the same person twice because of how distracted she was. As she was making her way to turn a paper in to her teacher, she saw him walk past her classroom. She almost fainted from her excitement. Only 10 minutes left until art class. _Keep it together, Juvia._

When the bell rang to switch classes, she was the first one out the door. She had to make it to the art room to see him. When she made it to art, she was ecstatic to see Gray was there too, when she started to walk towards him, a voice behind her shouted.

"Yo Gray, you missed me!" She turned to see a white haired boy behind her with a wicked grin on his face. She had no idea who he was, but apparently Gray did.

When he turned around his eyes grew wide. "Lyon? Dude, what are you doing here?"

"I transferred here, man!"

Juvia realized her chance was lost for now. She moved to her own table and got out her watercolor pallet. _English for sure._

Third period she spent sulking at her failure, and making sure she couldn't fail next period in English. She decided to leave early and bolt for the classroom just as before, making it to the classroom just before anyone else. When she thought Gray had followed in after her, she turned with determination. Before she could take a step though, she noticed it was the new kid from art. Lyon Vastia. _Not my beloved._ So he was in this class as well. She couldn't seem to get a moment alone with Gray at all. The entire period she sulked in the corner, occasionally sneaking glances at Gray and Lyon sitting next to each other.

When the bell for lunch rang, Juvia was the last out of the classroom, walking with an empty stare as she made her way to her locker. When she grabbed her lunch and started making her way to the bench she typically sat at, she was stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see midnight hair and dark blue eyes staring back at her. Her heart almost leaped from her chest. It was Gray.

"Hey, you left this in the classroom." He held out a light blue pencil case. She hadn't even noticed it was gone. "I noticed it when I went to grab my jacket I left there." He grinned sheepishly. He seemed to leave his jacket everywhere.

"Oh, uh, thank you." She blushed, keeping her eyes at her feet as she took her pencil case from him.

"Yeah, no problem, uh Juvia, right?"

She looked up at him, a little shocked that he knew who she was at all. She nodded, her cheeks deepening in color.

"Well, see ya!" He waved and made his way to meet up with a group of friends.

She simply stood there, staring as he went. It took a couple moments before she realized she was staring at nothing. She started walking to the bench by a willow tree to eat her lunch. She typically ate alone here. It never bothered her. Plus she had a perfect view of Gray during lunch. She noticed he was spending a lot of time with Lyon. It seemed they knew each other as kids. She sighed and started to eat her lunch in silence.

Many minutes of silence and staring at the sky went by before she realized someone was walking towards her. People usually left her alone. They said she had a gloomy aura around her. When she looked to see if it was someone looking to bully her again, she was surprised to see it was Gray walking up with his own lunch.

"Do you usually eat alone?" He asked as he sat down on the bench beside her. She was so shocked that he was even talking to her, and for a second time in the same day even, that she forgot to answer. "Hey are you okay?" He looked at her, confused and slightly amused.

"Uh... Oh, yeah... No one usually sits with me, they uh, they think I'm gloomy." She looked away, afraid that he'd leave like everyone else.

"Eh, they're just blind. They can't see how passionate someone like you is." He looked into her eyes and smiled warmly. Her cheeks heated and his gaze. "Your art is so amazing, and your papers are so thoughtful. You could probably go up against Levy or Lucy with the stories you write."

Before she could deny such compliments, she felt her cheeks wet. Was it raining? She looked up. No. She touched her cheeks as she noticed she was crying. No one was this nice to her. Everyone she'd try to talk to ended up thinking she was weird and never talked to her. No one had said such nice things.

When Gray was about to ask what was wrong, she had already wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you..." She said, her voice muffled in his jacket. He simply nodded and accepted her embrace.

Juvia never ate alone on that bench again.


End file.
